


i walk around hungry, mouth watering at the thought of your heart

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: BASICALLY i repeat myself like a lot, Blood brothers ending, Bottom Sean, Codependency, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pretentious, codepency? i don't fucking know, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, pretentious poetry sounding bullshit lmao, sean's an idiot and daniel deals with it. see? it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: imagine being loved by you
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

One day Daniel asks for a kiss. Sean looks at him. It feels. He doesn't know what to feel. Surprised maybe. Victorious maybe. Guilty maybe. Daniel's fourteen with knobby knees and unsteady hands and shy eyes. Daniel had asked and Sean couldn't. Couldn't refuse him, couldn't break his heart. Couldn't refuse his heart, couldn't break his heart. Daniel's shy eyes had changed, changed to something close to tears. Relief and happiness and hunger. 

Sean had leaned in and Daniel quickly met him halfway. Pushed his lips clumsily against his. Sean had opened his mouth. Their tongues moved against each other's. And when they parted. Daniel was pink and pleased. Hunger plain on his face. Sean didn’t know what Daniel was hungry for but he'll give him anything. 

It happens again. Of course it does. Sean's an idiot. Daniel's fourteen with shy eyes. But hunger was at the edges. Sean watched him. How much would it take for the hunger to take over. Sean wanted to find out. Daniel had asked and Sean couldn't. Couldn't refuse him. Sean's a softie who can't refuse his little brother anything. Daniel's fourteen with unsteady hands. His hands weren't unsteady now. 

It happens again. Of course it does. But it's different this time. Daniel had pinned him to the couch. It was the softest it had ever been under Sean's cheek. Daniel was mouthing at his neck, shaking hands pawing at the waistband of his pants. Sean unbuckled his belt. If his hands were shaking. Another secret he’ll keep. He pulled his pants down and Daniel was there. Warm and heavy on his back. Sean got on his knees. Face down, ass up. He snickered. He opened his legs. He turned his eyes. He looked into Daniel's eyes. 'Come on,' Sean said encouragingly. 

Daniel's mouth fell open and he presses closer. Shoves his dick in between Sean's thighs. He moves. Sean puts his head on his arms. Still looking. And moans. Daniel thrusts against him with energy that was almost worrying. Daniel looked wild. So wild. His fingers digging into Sean's hips. '<>Enano<>,' Sean gasps. And Daniel whines. Hips stutter. He cums. Daniel falls forward. His head lands on Sean's shoulder. Sean kissed his forehead. The wildness in Daniel's eyes stepped back. Hungry eyes. Shy eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean goes looking for someone. It's a weird urge. He doesn't understand it but it's there. It's there, it's there. He can't run from it. Sean finds someone. Let's them kiss him, let’s them touch him. When he comes back home, Daniel's there. Daniel's looking at his neck. There's hickeys there. Daniel's shy eyes had changed, changed to something close to tears. Hurt and sadness and hunger. Sean looks at him. It feels. He doesn't know what to feel. Surprised maybe. Victorious maybe. Guilty maybe. He goes to bed but Daniel doesn't go. He clings. He clings. His fingers digging into Sean's hips. Sean kissed his forehead. Daniel was pink and pleased. 

Daniel goes looking for someone. It's a weird thought. Sean doesn't understand it but lets it go. Let's him go. Keeps his mouth shut and eyes away. I'm here! I'm here! He wants to scream. He can't run from it. Daniel finds someone. Let's them kiss him, let’s them touch him. When he comes back home, Daniel's shy eyes had changed. Changed to something that looked something like a smile. Hurt and sadness and sated. Sean looks at him. It feels. He doesn't know what to feel. Relieved maybe. Happy maybe. Proud maybe. He goes to bed and Daniel doesn't go. Sean doesn't understand it but lets it go. Let's him go. Keeps his mouth shut and eyes away. I'm here! I'm here! He wanted to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos! i didn't think anybody would like this. y'all are so nice

It happens a third time. Daniel asked and Sean doesn't know why. He thought that was it. Daniel was done. But Daniel didn't look done. There's no shyness in Daniel's eyes. Just hunger and hunger and hunger and hunger. There's something Sean's missing. It's close but he can't reach it. Daniel's fifteen with steady words and steady hands and hungry eyes. 

Daniel had asked and Sean couldn't refuse him, couldn't break his heart. Sean's an idiot. Sean gasped. Back arching. Daniel was holding his thighs. Grip gentle but fingers digging in. Daniel was thrusting into him with energy he didn't give to anything else. A wildness in his eyes. Looking at him with such bright eyes. Sean didn't look away. He curled his hand around his dick but Daniel batted his hands away. Daniel wrapped his hand around his dick and Sean moaned. '<>Enano<>,' he gasps. A muscle in Daniel's jaw twitches. 

Daniel falls forward. His forehead lands on Sean's. Daniel leaned in and Sean quickly meet him halfway. Pushed their lips clumsily together. Daniel kissed Sean like he was drinking him down, down, down, down. They parted, lips barely touching. Daniel looked pleased. Hunger plain on his face. What did he want? Sean wanted to know. 

Daniel snapped his hips forward and Sean moaned. Head falling back. They come together, Daniel's lips pressed against Sean's neck. Later, later. They part. Daniel was pleased. Sated. Finally, finally. Sean knows how to feel. Guilty maybe. Victorious maybe. Happy maybe. 

It happens but it doesn't happen. One day Daniel asks for a kiss. And Sean knows he wants more than that. Daniel asks for a kiss. Sean looks at him. It feels. He doesn't know what to feel. Surprised maybe. Victorious maybe. Happy maybe. Daniel was sated, finally, finally. What did Daniel want? Sean wanted to know. The something that Sean's missing. It's close but can he reach it? 

'Why?' Sean asked. Daniel looked stunned. 'Why do you want me to kiss you?' Sean breathes in. There's something heavy on his tongue. 'What do you want?' Sean asks. Daniel walks away. Sean doesn't understand it but lets it go. Let's him go. Keeps his mouth shut and eyes away. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He wants to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

It doesn't happen ever again. The days go slow. The distance widening. Sean looks at him and Daniel looks back. There is something heavy in their tongues. Something heavy in the air. Daniel walks away. Sean doesn't know what to feel. Relieved maybe. Angry maybe. Sad maybe. Sean understands and lets him go. Goes through his days the same way he'd ever been. If his hands were shaking. Another secret he’ll keep.

Daniel goes looking for someone. Finds someone. Kisses them, touches them. When he comes back home, when he comes back home, Daniel's eyes had changed. No shyness, no satiation. Just hunger and hunger and hunger and hunger. Daniel looked wild. So wild. He walks through their house like it's a cage and he's looking a way out. He gets out but comes back. He gets out and comes back. And hunger darkens his eyes, hollows his cheeks, quickens his steps. 

Sean looks at him. Feels sad but doesn't know what to say. When Daniel comes back home, Sean's there. He goes to bed but Daniel doesn't go. Paces and paces by the doorway. Daniel looks at Sean with starving eyes. 'Come on,' Sean said encouragingly. Daniel walks to him. Daniel's fifteen with unsteady words and unsteady hands and starving eyes. Lies down next to him. Sean kissed his forehead.

The days keep going. It's the same but somehow different. Sean goes to bed but Daniel doesn't go. He clings. He clings. His fingers digging into Sean's hips, lips against Sean's throat. Daniel's eyes were still wild, still hungry. Maybe it would always be, Sean thought. But there was something else too. Relief and happiness and contentment. 

Still the wildness in his eyes. He walks through their house, shadowing Sean's footsteps. Daniel wants to ask but doesn't. He gets out but comes back. He gets out and comes back. Every time he comes back, he looks at Sean. Daniel wants to ask but doesn't. Sean knows. Sean waits. 

One day Daniel asks for a kiss. Sean looks at him. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't, he shouldn't. Sean's an idiot. Sean's a softie who can't refuse his brother anything. Either or. Both. Whichever, whichever. Daniel asks for a kiss and Sean says yes. They met each other halfway. Lips against lips, tongue meets tongue. They parted minutes later. Daniel looked hungry but pleased and determined. 

Sean looks at him. There's something heavy on his tongue. 'What do you want?' Sean asks. 

'I don't know,' Daniel answered. 

'You have to you figure it out,' Sean says. 

'I will,' Daniel whispers. Sean nods. Daniel walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel wants something, Sean had figured it out at least. Daniel wants something. Somebody to kiss. Somebody to fuck. Something to touch. Daniel wants something and he can only get it from Sean. It might be wrong. He often is. But it feels. Good. To be wanted by Daniel. Sean didn’t know what Daniel was hungry for but he'll give him anything. Giving a kiss, giving his body. It's easy. He'd already given him his life. Why should he refuse Daniel?

Daniel keeps shadowing him. Keeps slipping beside him in bed. Sean lets him. The days go by. His hands shook sometimes but it gets less and less. If that counted at all. Sean looks at him. Daniel frowns, trying to puzzle his heart out. Sean hopes he can find an answer. Sean hopes he doesn't find the answer. What if Daniel does and leaves him. What if Daniel doesn't and leaves him. 

What if Daniel stays instead? That's a thought. Sean frowns. What about it, what about it, what about it. Why should Daniel stay? There is nothing left he could possibly give him. With somebody else. He could find something shiny, something new. Imagine somebody out there not willing to give Daniel everything. Imagine somebody out there not willing to give Daniel everything that they are. It's hard to believe. Almost impossible. Sean shakes his head. Daniel looks at him. Sean smiles. Don't think about this. Whatever Daniel will say, he'll stand by it. The days go by. 

One day, Daniel comes up him. 'I figured it out.' He frowns. 'I think.' Sean looks at him. Feels amused. 'I want you,' Daniel says. Quietly. He seemed surprised. Sean looks at him. He feels. Relieved. Happy. Victorious maybe. Out of all the people out there, Daniel chose him. 'I want you,' Daniel says. Quietly still but determined. Daniel looks at him. Relief and happiness and hunger plain on his face. 

Daniel asks for a kiss and Sean said yes. Of course he would, of course. Sean couldn't. Couldn't refuse him. Couldn't refuse his heart, couldn't break his heart. Daniel asks for a kiss and Sean said yes. Sean leaned in and Daniel brought his hands up to cradle his face. Steady hands. Daniel met him halfway. Their lips meet and Sean's feels. Light. They parted. Sean opens his eyes. He looks at Daniel. He looks happy. After so many days, he looks happy. 

'I want you too,' Sean says. Daniel brightens. His smile is brighter than the sunlight.


End file.
